


A Bus Ride

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy is on the bus to Los Angeles and gets a surprise.





	A Bus Ride

It was quiet as she sat back into the seat with her headphones in. 

Los Angeles was a long way, so she figured she should probably get as comfortable as possible. 

Everyone else on the bus was asleep, but she couldn't. It was coming. All she kept thinking about when she closed her eyes was him.

"Hey" A voice said next to her all of a sudden.

"What!?!" She jumped and then punched him in the shoulder. "Ty can you not do that?"

He laughed, "Sorry T. Didn't mean to scare you. I just I couldn't let you leave without me. I know I know you said you needed a fresh start, but hey how about we do that together? I can't be cloak without my Dagger!" he smiled that smile of his as he took her hand in his.

"Ty you can't come with me. What about your family? You can't leave New Orleans!" She looked at him with her serious face hoping he'd get the point. 

"My family will be fine, but you I don't know. You can take of yourself I know that for sure, but I need to do this. We were brought together for some reason and I'm not letting you cut me out of whatever that is. Where you go I go besides I've always wanted to see LA."

"Ugh fine you can come Ty." She relented as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was nice. She could fall asleep knowing he was beside her now.


End file.
